1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to centrifugally operated clutch mechanisms and more particularly to rotary clutch mechanisms in which the clutch shoes have outrigger means supporting springs at positions which allow centrifugal forces to change the direction in which the springs act. The present invention also relates to improved heat dissipation means for centrifugal clutch devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclosing centrifugal clutches and related devices are as follows:
______________________________________ 2,171,837 2,718,294 3,018,864 2,203,862 2,722,304 3,101,625 2,386,645 2,850,131 3,506,101 2,610,718 2,976,975 2,623,400 2,707,542 ______________________________________